1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of painting apparatus. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a paint brush support attachable to the outer portion of a paint container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting implement holders supported by a paint container have long been known in the art. A variety of methods have been proposed for supporting a paint brush either inside or outside the paint container. Such painting implement supports generally utilize the rim of the container and a hook device to attach the implement support to the container. Examples of painting implement supports in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 413,526; 604,359; 675,945; 775,526; 1,471,712; 1,949,912; 2,634,937; 2,654,504; 2,674,757; 2,748,977; 2,988,768; 3,032,177; 3,168,962; 3,397,804; 3,406,812; 3,460,899; 3,688,943; 3,837,034; 4,025,206; British Pat. No. 494,435; and German Pat. No. 157320. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for attaching a painting implement support to a paint container. However, none of the references disclose nor anticipate a paint brush support attached to the paint container by a bale support button on the paint container.
3. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.